This invention relates to an apparatus preventing the removal of a slidable type constant velocity universal joint applied chiefly to an input side of a wheel driving a shaft used in a motorcar.
For a universal joint of this kind, there has been hitherto known that in such types of joints a tubular outer member is provided on an end portion of a shaft having a plurality of longitudinal directional sliding grooves arranged in parallel relation one with respect to another. An inner member is provided on an end portion of another shaft and is provided with plurality of spherical surface members such as spherical surface rollers, balls or the like. The respective spherical surface members are in slidable engagement with the respective sliding grooves. Additionally, an arrangement of the aforementioned type has been formed wherein an open end of the outer member is formed with an annular closure member for preventing the respective spherical surface members from coming off. In this case, the closure member is usually of such a type that the same is formed, at its positions facing the respective spherical surface members in the respective sliding grooves, with respective cut-out portions each of a width somewhat smaller than the diameter of each spherical surface member.
This type of arrangement, however, is so defective that the respective spherical members are liable to get bruised at the surfaces by the edge portions of the cut-out portions. This is so since they are brought into contact with the cut-out portions and additionally, in the case where the cut-out portions and additionally, in the case where the cut-out portions are large in width and especially in the case where the closure member is made of a sheet metal, the respective cut-out portions are liable to be damaged as a result of being spread by force produced as they are brought into contact with the spherical surface members.